


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by Music, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Goro should be leaving... should be...





	

“Takuya I can't stay!” Goro was pulling on his scarf. “It’s snowing! You can’t go out there!” The older man was pulling on his arm. “I’ve got to! I’ve been here too long already.” Takuya snuggled up inside the jacket Goro was trying to get on. “I’m sure there isn't a reporter hanging around. It's freezing outside. Stay! You haven’t stayed over in so long!”

“Takuya is was fun but really, you know I can’t.” The older man ended his begging knowing he wasn’t going to win. “I’m glad you came by…” Goro took his hand hoping that Takuya would forgive him. “I had a nice time, really” Gathering up Goro’s hands in his and holding them close to his mouth, Takuya breathed on him. “Your hands are cold.”

“My manager will wonder where I went when I'm not home in the morning…” Takuya continued to rub his hands, “You can get home before he does.” Pulling Goro away from the door slowly, seeing the other man’s resolve breaking. “But but…” setting the other man on the couch by his roaring fireplace. “Really, I have to go,” Takuya poured him another glass of wine, his 3rd. “Are you sure? You don't seem to be leaving very fast.” Goro could smell the fragrant wine. “It would be a waste to not finish the bottle.” Looking up from his glass as the soft old rock started from the speakers.

“Seriously! I have been over too often! The public might find out!” Takuya sat down next to him. “Do you really think anyone is hiding out in that blizzard?” he took a sip from his own glass. “What do you do to make this wine so delicious?” The older man laughed and brushed Goro’s bangs out of his face. “You are such a lightweight. I wouldn't put you in a cab even if we could find one.”

He wished to knew what was so captivating about Takuya. “Your eyes are beautiful.” Leaning forward to give the other man a soft kiss, Goro wished he could resist. Tan hand sliding behind his neck and playing with his hair, “It’s soft…” he mumbled against his lips.

Goro knew that playing like this was dangerous for the both of them. “You don’t mind if I move in close?” Sliding even closer, mouth open against Goro’s lips. Arms wrapped around that sweatered waist. Pulling the slightly taller man onto his lap. He tried to resist that seduction but… “Don’t make me feel lonely~” Takuya kissed up that pale neck lazily, snuggling his face into that sweater and squeezing that body tightly.

“But really I shouldn't …”  
“It’s a storm outside!”  
“No! I can't!”  
“Oh my god, it's seriously a blizzard.”

“But my sister!” Takuya kissed him slowly, his lips were delicious. “She’ll be waiting tomorrow” Goro kissed back despite his protests.

“Nakai is gonna be so mad…” lowering Goro onto the couch kissing his further. Takuya’s lips were nice… and it is snowing a lot…

“I gotta…” his protests came out softly between breaths. Takuya had pushed his sweater up, just tenderly lavishing that pale belly with I kisses. “You’ll freeze. It's safe to stay.” Dark eyes full of mischief meeting his as his teeth grazed the button of his pants. “You have plenty of coats you can lend me…” Goro licked his lips in anticipation. Takuya nuzzled his face against the large, smooth, lump in front of him. “But that snow is up to your knees. No way I would let you walk out in that.” Hot breath tingling across the fabric and up Goro’s spine. 

“I’ve had a great time but…” Lifting his hips to follow the path of the tongue swiping along that sensitive skin. “But, but it would be a bad idea…” eyes rolling back a bit as he was engulfed by that teasing mouth.

“They will… they will talk” Goro moaned  
“Who cares?”  
“They will imply that…” words caught in the younger man’s throat.  
“They already do”

Takuya kissed the wound up man on the lips, the cheek, nibbling on his ear.

“But we can’t-” “Shut up Goro”

“Baby it's cold outside and we should be keeping nice and warm…”


End file.
